


Noctis, Mistaken for Homeless

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Someone please do this prompt, When the tags might be longer than the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Noct gets awfully dirty after long hunts.





	Noctis, Mistaken for Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hobo Noct needs to be a comedic thing.

“It’s bench time…”

Evening approached, and Noctis was exhausted from the last hunt. It had somehow gotten cooler in Duscae and his princely attire wasn’t cutting it. Gladio called him a wuss, but his puffer vest and jacket kept him warm. That was all that mattered.

The downside was that the material stained much too fast. Streaks of mud, grass stains, and bits of animal remains clung to the light grey material.

Noctis blew a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed against the Kenny Crow bench. The others had gone their separate ways at the rest stop and he figured turning in the hunt could wait for a few minutes.

Letting himself go completely, he slumped forward, forearms on his thighs and head entirely slumped downward. The muscles in his back cried from the strain and in that moment, all he wanted was a bed.

 Just one minute of not moving. That’s all he needed.

One minute to Noctis turned into several. He wasn’t asleep completely, but the plink of something being put at his feet caught his ear.

“Damn, looks like a refugee.”

“All the way out here?”

Two men were conversing as they walked away.

“Empire’s been keeping a lot of the roads on lock. Guess Lestallum is full by now.”

“Yeah. Real shame.”

Noctis’ head rose and he looked down. A used paper cup with remnants of stains sat at his feet, inside were two gil coins. Once Noctis’ brain caught up with what just happened he considered running after the pair.

The engine of an automobile rumbled and they were already pulling off.

Should he keep it the money? He was _technically_ a refugee.

Mouth twisted to his cheek, Noctis shook the coins from the cup and tossed the thing into a nearby bin. The worn metal clinked in his palm as he stood and walked into the diner. Techno music and blinking lights took his attention then.

“Well, someone will get some use out of it.” He mumbled. Putting the gil on the glass screen of the Justice Monster’s Five cabinet.

Hunt money collected, Noctis decided that it’d be best if he got a towel to wipe himself down with.  


End file.
